Love Hate and Serious Heartbraek
by Doc. blu xx
Summary: Hey so this my first ever fanfic,on anything!, So it is a one shot on Mick and Gina as they hit a bumpy patch in ther tight relationship PAirings are MIck/Gina (together) and Beth/Cooper (married with a kid called Cruz 18 months godson of mick gina and secondry godson of prophet. i DO NOT own CMSB or its characters other than those of my own imagination. Enjoy!
1. In her head

**Criminal Minds:Suspect Behavior**

_I do not own CMSB or its rights bla blah blah other than those of characters of my fiction eg: Cruz and various others in my future stories._

Established Mick/Gina Beth/Cooper (with a kid called Cruz 18 months old!)

Hey this is my first story so dont murder me for any spelling/Grammar mistakes uninteresting storylines. THough i hope you enjoy this as it is very intestin if I do say so myself.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Gina lay in bed tears threatening to spill over her eye-sockets loathing the man who lay next to her, his arm draped over her body protectively and almost possessivley. How she had found solace in his touch just nights before. Before this shit-storm had erupted. Of course only the RED Cell Teams technical analysist Penelope Garcia-and her only other female co-worker-Beth Griffith knew of what the lying, cheating prick whom she was lying next to had done though they were not entirely sure of the exact details, they were adamant that he was cheating on her whilst checking security footage of Mick once Gina had voiced her worries on how strangely her boyfriend had been acting as of late. (Though Gina was pretty sure that if Beth knew of Mick's adultery then her husband-and leader of their Red Cell Team-would know, despite Beth's promise to keep it close to her chest.

Ugh she couldn't even stand the sight of him let alone having to lay next to him. Gina had made up her mind: as soon as the estranged couple got to the gym-based headquarters tomorrow, she would team up with Beth and get Garcia to give the two female profilers a more detailed account of who this skank was and where and when Mick had seen her. Somehow Gina doubted that Penelope was ever wrong which just made the already dire situation worse for Gina's vulnerable mind-frame.

Soon enough the overwhelming desire to just sob like an immature child became too much for Gina to handle and she carefully climbed out of their shared bed which with held s many memories for Gina that she thought getting out would mean falling to her death. If she got out of the bed now it would mean that she believed Beth and Garcia's accusations against the Brit.

Sighing profusely to herself Gina carefully swung her legs over the side of the comfortable haven she was currently residing in. Fumbling with the heart pendant which Mick himself had gifted her she reluctantly made her way to the door-frame already feeling the dampness of her salty tears running down her burning cheeks and her bottom lip begin to quiver.

* * *

At that very moment in time, sitting at the kitchen counter eating fish custard (fish sticks or fish fingers as Mick called them dipped in custard)one of the blondes favourite snacks much to the bewilderment of her fellow team members, Gina couldn't help but feel a pang of jelously tug at her heart. She was jelous of whatever desprate beggar Mick was cheating on her with jelous of Beth and the happy marriage she had with Cooper and their eighteen month year old son Cruz, she was jelous that Garcia was in a happy relationship with a geeky computer tech whom she obviously loved and she was jelous that no one else was feeling as shitty and worthless as she was right now. The same love that all these people had was the love that Gina thought she had with Mick but then he just had to go ruin it with his playboy ways and ruggedy bacholor appeal. "OMFG" she thought to herself, "How the hell could I have been so stupid to fall for his charm, to think that he had finally settled down and had found te woman whom he loved and wanted to share his life with. How could I have thought he loved. Not known that all along really the selfish Brit had just been plaing. Why am I so stupid maybe dad was rightthank fucking God he isn't here right now to say I told you so or something along the lines of it a very long and stern lecture. Huuuh."

Hey guys next chapter will come soon hope you are enjoying the plot review would be appreciated

luv ya!


	2. In his head

Mick was silently thinking to himself not even realizing that Gina had left the room.

There were many things to think about: his baby sister Jenna had come to visit but she wanted him to keep her visit quiet, Gina had been acting distant and Penelope and Beth had been acting differently though they were too professional to voice thier thoughts to him.

"WHY IS THE BRAIN OF A FEMALE SO BLOODY COMPLICATING AND CONFUSING?"

* * *

Jenna had always told Mick everything, just the two of them against the world so why was she being so secretive all of a sudden. If she had got herself into any trouble then why couldn't she just tell Mick. Things are always much easier to deal with when they're out in the open, no matter how cliche that sounded it was true. Mick had learned that lesson a long time ago when he pour his heart out to Gina and they ended up making out on the beach. See, things always have a bright side to them. Mick thought about Jenna, she was staying in a hotel room because she said she didn't want anyone finding out about her visit.

WHY?

Mick honestly thought that he was going to explode trying to find an answer to the impending question threatening to eat him up a leave him mentally unstable. At that moment he threw his pillow at the door with full force which was perfectly on point thanks to his British Special Forces Sniper training. HE was half expecting Gina to wake up due to his angry aura.

He knew that was unfair really, Gina had always stayed by his side through the thick and thin; the good and bad but that didn't mean t say she could read his mind despite their undying love for one another.

Steering his thoughts back to Jenna Mick began to seriously consider whether Jenna had got herself into some sort of trouble, he really hoped not and even if she had, she could trust Mick with absolutely anything. They had been through so much together that it was nearly impossible for her to just stop trusting him. See, that was the problem, nearly...

* * *

Jenna wasn't the only person that had worried him lately, his female co-workers and girlfriend had acted quite distant toward the Brit and now it was seriously beginning to piss him off. Penelope had been the first about a week ago, though it wasn't much at first, it had become progressively worse since the other two had joined her. Beth Griffith was next.

Why? Why why why why?

He just wanted to know why, was that really too much to ask? Apparently so. Uggggghhhhhhh!

Mick just couldn't understand it. As soon as Beth was in on it pen just started to distance herself even more though she didn't verbally acknowledge this. Beth however was less subtle about it and when Gina began to voice her concerns she and Beth went off somewhere and they both came back practicly seething over with anger. Ever since Gina hadn't been the same.

Ginaaaaa. Reaching out to pull her to face him so that they could talk about Mick realized there was no one there and instead where she lay was a quite cold spot rather than lukewarm as it should have been had she just got up to use the bathroom or get a glass of water as she often did. Damn how long was he in shut-down mode thinking.

Rapidly searching the room for any trace of Gina Mick noted the bedroom door was no longer shut tight but on its hinges. Smiling triumphantly, Mick swung his legs over the bed and went in pursuit of his girlfriend so they could talk through whatever this was.

* * *

Gina sat on the kitchen counter stuffing more fish custard down her throat silently pondering over her relantionship with MIck, or at least what was left of it. She heard footsteps though didn't look up from the seemingly intresting speck on the floor. Opening the freezer to take out the prefered vanillan ice cream tub and grabbing a spoon she heard a oice say,

" That was some disapearing trick you just pulled love," Mick stated taking a step closer, "How long have you been sitting here eating fish custard, are you okay?" he reacged to stake her face soothingly but found the shock radiating through him a when she grabbed his hand, flinched away aznd replied quite harshly,

" Don't," at his confused expression she carried on, "Just don't. Get off me and GO! Leave me and my fish custard . Just don't..."


	3. A happy ending (maybe)

_**Chapter 3**_

Mick cautiously backed away trying to make sense of everything despite the fact that he would probably explode without answers. As he began eating his big tub of mint choc chip ice cream, Gina realized that she wouldn't be left alone tonight. AT this realization she sighed heavily and cast her eyes downwards.

"Hey..." he said as softly as possible. Mick held the bottom of her chin and lifted Gina's head up to look him straight in the eyes. Now, you didn't have to be a profiler to see the anger, hurt and sadness in the beautiful blue eyes.

"Whats up with you lately you've been acting..." the slight pause was a big mistake...

"ACTING WHAT MICK?!"

He tried to open his mouth but was cut short for Gina's rage.

"Wanna know how YOU," a slender finger was jabbed in Mick's direction, "have been acting lately?" Without an answer Gina carried on in her ramblings, " You have been sneaking off and not talking and even Penelope realized something was off," Gina's voice grew progressively louder as she went on forcing her to take a breath.

Using this as his opportunity Mick began, "wait a second here love," a warning look from Mick told Gina to keep quiet for at least a little while longer, "What the bloody hell has Penolope got to do with this?"

"EVERYTHING!"

Sighing hevilly, Gina got up began pacing the length of the room. Tears began streaming down her face at the realization of what had just happened. She had always tried to see the good in everything and everyone no matter what. You had to have some kind of hope doing a job like theirs. What the hell ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?

* * *

Despite the knowing better while she was in one of her moods, Mick reached out his hand to stop Gina in her tracks. His head was in jambles due to the whole Jenna mess and he just needed to get the unexpectedly heavy burden off his shoulders.

Shocked that nothing was done to stop him, Mick grew in confidence and slowly guided them to the couch and sat them spent the rest of the night explaining about Jenna and she seemed to be exceedingly sorry fir her outburst and they both fell asleep like that in each thers arms knowing that theirs was a love that would last forever.

* * *

Hey guys thanks to everyone who has reviewd and sorry it has been so long since i have updated. I know thatthis try doesn't really have a very good ending but i'm working on some other stuff that i want to get up soon but i didn't want to leave this story unfinshed. thanks for all the support. xxx


End file.
